There are a variety of different applications or techniques for audio (and sometimes video) communication between two or more people using computerized devices. Cell phones, for example, may be used, not only to place conventional telephone calls to land-line phones or other cell phones, but also to establish audio communication sessions via 3G, 4G or WiFi data communication capabilities, e.g., of a smart phone. Desktop, notebook and tablet computers with a data network connection may also be used for similar data communication audio sessions, including group conferencing, using services such as Skype™, WebEx™, GoToMeeting™, Sococo™, etc.
Some smart phone based audio communication applications, e.g., BR8KER™, HamSphere™, CB Radio Chat™, CeeBee™, CellPtt™, VirtualWalkieTalkie™, TiKL™, and others, attempt to simulate old-fashioned or analog two-way radio communication through the data communication capabilities of smart phones. By default, such radio simulation applications typically mute the microphone, so the user can simply listen to other people without participating until it is desired to do so. The radio simulation applications, thus, typically have a push-to-talk feature to simulate the conventional half-duplex CB (Citizens Band) radio, walkie-talkie or ham radio function that requires a user to push a button in order to talk into a microphone. In this manner, a radio-like “feel” is achieved for the user's experience. However, the radio simulation applications generally have various restrictive features that adversely impact the radio-like feel of the user experience.